


Petals

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p>
<p>Prompt 2 – Picture of rose petals on a bed shaped in a heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

Arthur stopped. He had to watch, to see all the details of that scene in front of him, to engrave all this in his memory.

Merlin was lying on the bed, completely naked. 

His pale skin contrasted with the dark blue of the sheets. They were red rose petals around him.

His eyes were closed, his breathing even but Arthur knew that he was aware of being watched.

Arthur came closer and Merlin opened his eyes to look at him.

Arthur watched as Merlin’s legs slowly parted, as his hips shifted, revealing the red plug nested there. 

“Take me, Arthur.”


End file.
